characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinnok
“Remove the shadow from the light; the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Raiden. My followers accept this, and live on. They fight for me.” ~Shinnok to Raiden Summary Shinnok is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as the final boss, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4, in which he also served as the boss and main antagonist. He later appeared in the same role in Mortal Kombat X. He serves as a primary antagonist of the franchise alongside Shao Kahn. His moves in MK4 were very similar to that of Shang Tsung's but his moveset later got improved in MKX. Shinnok attacked Earthrealm thousands of years ago, but was stopped by the Elder Gods and the Raiden. He descended and was banished to the Netherrealm. In Netherrealm, he defeated Lucifer (3:48) and became the ruler of Netherrealm and made new allies while he was there, one of them being the Demon Sorcerer Quan Chi. Power And Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C '| '''5-B '| '''Low 2-C Name: Shinnok Origin: '''Mortal Kombat '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Ten-Thousands of Years Old Classification: 'Fallen Elder God, Elder God 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics Bone Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Force Field Creation, Can Summon Giant Skeletal Hands, Sealing, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Power Mimicry, 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Can damage and overpower beings on Kintaro's level, who could tank a small nuke), Town Level (Comparable to Raiden who can do this) | Planet Level (via scaling from Shao Kahn who can merge at least planet sized realms with outworld) | Spatium Level (Used to be an Elder God, who are able to move in a timeless void and Elder Gods could defeat a Living Universe whose dreams make up all of existence.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can be scaled from Quan Chi) | Massively Hypersonic | Immeasurable (Used to be an Elder God) Lifting Strength: 'Unknown 'Striking Strength: Multi-City Block '(Can damage beings on Kintaro's level) '| Planetary (Can damage beings like Raiden) | Spatium Level Durability: Multi-City Block level (Scaling from Kintaro) | Planet level (Can trade blows with likes of Raiden) | Spatium Level Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: 'Few meters with projectiles | Planetary | Spatium '''Standard Equipment: '''His Amulet 'Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: 'His arrogance '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Mimicry: Shinnok has the ability to replicate any character's moves, much like Shang Tsung. * Spear: Shinnok shoots a kunai attached to a rope that drags the foe towards him, setting them for a free hit, courtesy of his Power Mimicry. * Charge: Shinnok charges at the opponent with his shoulder. * Amulet Fireball: Shinnok sends a fireball from his amulet. * Shield: Shinnok uses his amulet to creat a shield to protect him from the upcoming attacks. * Summoned Fiend: Using his magical powers, Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. * Tricky Portal: Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. * Judgment Fist: Shinnok summons a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands. * Charging Shoulder: Shinnok charges at his opponent similar to how Shao Kahn does it. * Amulet Strike: Shinnok uses his amulet to blast his opponent away with magic. * Hell Sparks: Shinnok summons magical projectiles to burst out of the ground in a series of three, similar to how Shang Tsung summons Magical Blasts to burst out of the ground. * The Devil's Hand: Shinnok summons a giant skeletal hand from the ground, trapping the opponent as he breaks their jaw with a backhand slap. He then use the same skeletal hand to crush his victim's ribcage. Shinnok then summons a skeletal spear to impale his opponent in the heart. * Unnamed X-Ray (Corrupted Shinnok only): First, Shinnok uses telekinesis to lift up his opponent and fires a beam from his chest, breaking his opponent's ribcage, then he summons two rocks whilst his victim's still in the air and bashes the sides of his skull, breaking it. Lastly, he throws his opponent back down to the ground, breaking the front of the skull. * Face Off: Shinnok rips his opponent's face off using his telekinesis, then wears it, showing his Cruel Nature. Key: Restricted '| '''Unrestricted '| '''Elder God Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Bone Manipulators Category:Boss Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters